Inkwizycja
Współcześnie Inkwizycja zwie się Kongregacją Nauki Wiary. Inkwizycja 3.png Inkwizycja 2.png Inkwizycja 1.png Inkwizycja 6.png Inkwizycja 5.png Inkwizycja 4.png Inkwizycja 7.png Pomnik Hugenotów w Afryce.png|Hugenocki Pomnik w Afryce upamiętniający ich masakrę w nocy świętego barłomieja przez katolików i ucieczkę do Afryki Inkwizycja 8.png Inkwizycja 9.png Ogień i Kielnia - Charles Spergun.jpg|Ogień i Kielnia - Charles Spergun Wielka Konspiracja Milczenia - Andrew Sinclair.JPG|Wielka Konspiracja Milczenia - Andrew Sinclair The Roman Catholic Religion viwed in the Light of Prophecy , 1843 - W.C Brownlee.png|The Roman Catholic Religion viwed in the Light of Prophecy , 1843 - W.C Brownlee Fotografie Ofiar w Klasztorze Santo Domingo w Meksyku.png|Fotografie Ofiar w Klasztorze Santo Domingo w Meksyku Doktor Grattan Guiness.png|Doktor Grattan Guiness Narzędzia Tortur stosowanych przez inkwizycje były stosowane w latach 70-tych w 20 wieku przez katolika generała Franco w Hiszpanii. Historyk John Dowling w roku 1845 podał: "Ostrożni i godni zaufania historycy szacują że ponad 50 Miljonów ludzi zamrodowanych pod zarzutem herezji z rąk papieskich prześladowców" '- "The History of Romanism" John Dowling, strona 541, wydane w 1845 roku' "Najgorszymi z katolików są inkwizytorzy, Jezuici. Oni stanowią po prostu Rzymską Armie w celu ustanowienia w przyszłości ziemskiej suwerenności, na czele której stoi cesarski pontyfikat Rzymu. Planują coś w rodzaju powszechnej pańszczyzny z nimi w roli pana - to jest to wszystko co popierają." '- The Brothers Karamazov, Fyodor Dostoyevsky (New Yrok : Random House, 1950, orginally published in 1880) Strona 309 ' Obecnie Kościół Katolicki przepisuje Historie Inkwizycji , a książki opisane na jej temat znikają ze księgarni . Inkwizycja jest obecnie ściśle chornioną tajemnicą , przez co wiarygodne źródła na jej temat są coraz bardziej ograniczone . 21 Maja 1592 roku , ludzie odbywający nabożeństwa domowe , byli aresztowani . Aresztowaną okazała się księżniczka Dona Izabela , będąca kuzynką króla Filipa Hiszpańskiego . Została oskarżona o Herezje i poddana torturą . Przywiązano ją do wielkiego koła , otworzono za pomocą rozciągacza usta , a następnie wepchnięto ostry sznur liniany , nakrapiany wodą do gardła , wkładając go aż do głębokości żołądka . Nastepnie szarpnięciem koła wyrwano sznur z szmatą z ciała Izabeli , rozrywając wsyzstko od rzołądka aż do gardła , po czym publicznie spalono ciało , razem z nienarodzonym dzieckiem . Całej ceremoni egzekucji z przyjemnością przyglądał się jej nienawidzący protestantów kuzyn , król Hiszpański Filip II . " Od 1480 inkwizycja systematycznie tępi wyznawców judaizmu. Po upadku Granady Ferdynand V. pod wpływem wielkiego inkwizytora Torquemady wydał 1492 edykt, wypędzający Żydzi z Hiszpanji; wywędrowało ich wówczas ok. 300.000 do Marokka, Berberji, Włoch, Turcji i P o r t u g a l j i . Z tej ostatniej wypędzeni zostali również w 1498. We W ł o s z e c h od czasów frankońskich żyli Żydzi we względnie pomyślnych warunkach. Dopiero od XIII. w. zmuszono ich do specjalnego stroju, a od XV. w. ograniczono miejsce zamieszkania do ghetta; z Sycylji wypędzono ich 1493. We F r a n c j i osiedlili się Żydzi już w czasach Cezara. " ' - Encyklopedia Gutenberga " Żydzi " '" Kościół rzymsko-katolicki od zawsze rzecz jasna był źródłem antysemityzmu . Zjawisko antysemityzmu było prawie nieznane w greko-katolickiej Rosji do czasów rozbiorów Polski w roku 1772 i 1795 . Rosyjski anty-semityzm został wessany z rzymsko-katolickiej Polski. Ustalono, że hiszpańska " Święta Inkwizycja " zniszczyła Żydów w Hiszpanii . " - Andrew Sinclair , Wielka Konspiracja Milczenia , Strona 8 Charles Spergun , protestancki Kaznodzieja , udukumentował metody tortur opisane po odkryciu Papieskich Lochów . W Publikacji Sperguna Miecz i Kielnia czytamy : " Wynaleźli piece które rozpalali do czerwoności a potem wpuszczano do nich skazanych ze związanmi rękami i nogami , a zaraz potem zamykano za nimi wieko pieca . Ta Barbarzyńska kara była zamiennikiem palenia na stosie , a w roku 1849 te piece w Rzymie zostały wystawione na widok publiczny w lochach świętej inkwizycji niedaleko wielkiego kościoła w Watykanie , a w nim , nadal widać było resztki spopielonych kości . " - Charles Spergun " Miecz i Kielnia " , 1873 , cytowane przez Mr. William Howitt " The Religion of Rome " Wszystko to zostało ujawnione w roku 1849 , zaledwie 6 lat po tym jak psudo Protestancki Katolicki Agent Konstatin von Tischendorf , odwierdził Papieża . A ujawnione to zostało tylko dlatego , że generał Garibaldii i jego rewolucjoniści , zdobyli wtedy Rzym , otwierając Papieskie Lochy . W 1843 roku , przed ujawnieniem przez Garibaldiego papieskich lochów , Historyk W.C Brownlee napisał : " Inkwizycja , piekielna Inkiwzycja , nawet w dzisiejszych czasach , nadal działa w Rzymie pod patronatem Papieża Grzegorza XVI " - W.C Brownlee , 1843 , " The Roman Catholic Religion viwed in the Light of Prophecy " , strona 62 Historyk Doktor David Brown powiedział : " Inkwizycja nie tylko we włoszech lecz również w innych miejscach działała jeszcze w 19 wieku . " ' Odkrycia dotyczące działań Inkwizycji w 19 wieku poza Włoszech były publikowane przez Doktora Grattana Guinessa w pracy o klasztorze Santo Domingo w Meksyku w roku 1861 . Umieścił w niej fotografie ofiar zamurowanych i pogrzebanych żywcem . Wyraz ich cierpienia zachował się na pozostałościach zwłok , zamordowanych przez Inkwizytorów . Charles Spurgen napisał : '" Inkwizycja była majsztersztykiem piekielnej zręczności i złośliwości . Głębkoi i niezatarty wyrok potępienia zapadł na odstępczy kościół , za jego bardziej niż piekielne okrucieństwa , a klątwa jest zapisana w niebie , i żadne obecne pozory tolerancji nie odmienią tego potępienia , jego hańba jest wykuta w skale na zawsze . " - Charles Spurgeon " Miecz i Kielnia " , Sierpień 1868 " We Włoszech wprowadzono (inkwizycje). w XIII. w., w XVI. w. była najgroźniejszą bronią przeciw protestantom. Zniósł ją Napoleon, wprowadził ją zpowrotem Pius VII. (ostatni wyrok i. zapadł w 1852) a znosi ją ostatecznie Zjednoczone Królestwo Włoskie. Przy Kurji Papieskiej istnieje i dziś jeszcze „congregatio sancti officii“. — We Francji stosowano ją szczególnie przeciw albigensom (ob.); w XVI. w. połączono ją z parlamentem (ob. Chambre ardente); czynna była aż poza połowę XVIII. w. — W Hiszpanji w 1480 Ferdynand Katolicki czyni z i. instytucję państwową, zwalczającą islam i żydostwo, pozostającą pod władzą Wielkiego Inkwizytora. Pierwszym Wielkim Inkwizytorem był Torquemada. Później również w Hiszpanji staje się bronią przeciwko protestantom. I. hiszpańska pochłonęła tysiące ofiar. Zniesiono ją w 1834 r. — W Niderlandach i. hiszpańska zgładziła najmniej 50.000 ludzi i przyczyniła się do oderwania płn. prowincyj od Hiszpanji. — W Polsce istniała od pocz. XIV. do końca XVI. w., nie odgrywała jednak tak wielkiej roli, jak w innych krajach. " - Międzywojenna Encyklopedia Gutenberga, "Inkwizycja" Kategoria:Kościół Katolicki